


Naked Boyfriend

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Car Sex, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: textsfromlastnight - What I’d really like is a nice helping of naked boyfriend with a side of naked boyfriend.</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Boyfriend

_I’m going to be home in six days, Kara. How would you like to go to that new steak place for dinner when I get back?_

He’d been gone for nearly three weeks on a temporary posting to a science ship, and Kara had missed him like crazy. After having Karl around almost every day since she was fifteen, three weeks without him had been hell. Her fingers and her toys were not getting the job done.

_I can have steak anytime, Karl. What I’d really like is a nice helping of naked boyfriend with a side of naked boyfriend. For about a week. Maybe we can have steak afterwards. You’ll probably need the protein._

_*smiles* So I’m your boyfriend now?_

_Frak, Karl. Do we need to put a label on it? *sigh* Fine. You’re my boyfriend. Can I have you naked now?_

_You can have me naked any time the Fleet doesn’t need me, Kara. And you can call me whatever you want, long as you keep frakkin’ me. Park in the darkest corner of the parking garage when you pick me up._

_Wilco._

When she met him at the transport station, she hugged him tight, kissed him sloppily and tugged him down to whisper in his ear, “I’m not wearing any panties, Karl.”

“Frak, Kara! Let’s get out of here.”

Karl slung his duffle back over his shoulder and they all but ran out of the building, hands tangled together. Kara tossed his duffle into the back of her truck and shoved Karl into the back seat. Thank gods for dark windows. And dark corners. By the time she’d climbed in after him and slammed the door behind her, he had his pants undone and down around his knees. She didn’t waste any time, just straddled him, kissed him hard and sank down on his cock.

They both groaned.

“Gods, Kara. You feel so frakking good!”

Kara was barely listening. She’d been thinking about Karl all day and was already on the verge of climax. She snuck her fingers down between them, gripping Karl’s fingers as he stroked her roughly. At just the right moment, Karl softly bit down on her jaw, and Kara shrieked as she came. He pulled her down hard two or three more times until she felt his release. “Oh gods, Karl.” She kissed him more tenderly this time. “I missed you. So much.”

“Me too, Kara. Do we need to go again, or can we eat now?”

She threw back her head and laughed, wrinkling her nose when she pulled off his cock. “You still want to hit the steak place?” When he nodded, she said, “Maybe we should get something to go, too. Once we get home, I’m not letting you out of bed until Monday morning.”

He pulled a shirt off the back seat and wiped himself down, then handed it to her. Kara just looked at him like he was crazy and whispered, “I like having us sticking to my thighs, Karl. You can clean me up later.” Her raised eyebrow left him in no doubt what she was talking about.

“Just get us there, Kara. I already need to frak you again.”

She climbed through the space between the seats, flashing Karl on the way, fished her keys out of the pocket in her jean skirt, and started the truck. He fisted his half-hard cock and wondered if he had time to rub one out on the way to the restaurant. Kara looked over her shoulder to back out. “Need some help with that, Karl?” She didn’t really give him a chance to answer, just turned the key back off and clambered into the back again. “Frak me again, boyfriend. Dinner can wait.


End file.
